Shadow's Tongue
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Ace gets tired of Shadow always sticking out his tongue. So he grabs it. LANGUAGE, MILD.


Cheryl: Alright, I really couldn't help this but, we all know Shadow ain't Shadow unless he's got the whole tongue thing going on, right Shadow?

Shadow: *sticks out tongue*

Cheryl: But, in this non sexual fanfic of mine, like what, the fourth or third one, Ace hates it.

Ace: *glaring at Shadow*

Cheryl: Also a idea from a rp I do. X3

Ace: It involves me and Shadow.

Cheryl: No, there is no romance at all in this, it's another humor X3

Shadow: *brings tongue back in and laughs* Whose gonna be the joker?

Cheryl: You mean whose gonna be the one to have their tongue caught?

Shadow: Yeah! Wait, what?

Ace: *looks at Shadow with a evil smile*

ON WITH THE FUNNY BAKUGAN NEW VESTROIA FANFIC!

* * *

Ace sat and watched Shadow, who was laughing with his tongue out again. He sat there, tensing. Baron made a face and knew that at some point Ace was gonna crack. Keith squeezed his eyes shut. They all usually ignored Shadow when he did that, all but Ace and Mylene. Mira usually thought it was funny, because he really did sound like a hyena.

Shadow stopped and looked around, something he tended to do. Lync and Volt shook their heads and quietly laughed. Ace calmed down, feeling his anger subsiding. He sat with his arms crossed as Shadow did his hyperactive things.

Everyone got ready for bed. Mira and Mylene went to their room, Keith went to his, Volt and Lync went to theirs, Hydron and Gus left for theirs, and Shadow and Ace went to theirs. Ace tried to figure out how he got paired up with Shadow.

As they got changed, Shadow looked at him.

"You don't like me." He said, kind of in a whiny way. Ace heaved a sigh.

"It's not that Shadow. You are constantly sticking your tongue out! I'm about to grab it!" Ace said, showing a motion with his hands.

Shadow bit his lip to keep from laughing, which would make him hyper. He looked down, then up, and then to the left.

"Shadow." Ace said, already for bed.

Shadow's shoulders started to shake as he looked down. Ace glared. He felt his muscles flexing under his skin, his arms making a twitching movement. Shadow finally busted out laughing, his tongue hanging out. Ace quickly walked over, his arm moving very fast and he grabbed Shadow's tongue.

Shadow stopped and looked, bewildered that he actually was able to grab his tongue.

"Wet my hongue go!"

"No." Ace said, giving him a smile.

"Hey, you guys seen Nem…us.." Baron stopped, seeing the site in front of him. Hydron came around and looked, stumbling back a bit.

"You grabbed, Shadow's, tongue?" He asked, laughing.

"An he'th prething on it!" Shadow complained.

Ace just glared at him with one hand on his hip.

Volt and Lync came by, both stopping and laughing when they saw the predicament Shadow was in.

"Ah shappup." He said, officially annoyed.

Keith also went to see what the whole deal was, and when he saw Shadow and Ace, he kept his mouth quiet. Hydron laughed.

"What? No words?"

"Don't think I should say a thing." Keith mumbled. Everyone laughed but Shadow.

"Wet go, of my hongue, bephore I kick, ya ath!"

"Eh?" Ace asked, laughing. Shadow glared at him.

"Oh, you finally found a way to shut him up." Mylene said, with Mira standing next to her brother laughing hard as she could.

By now, everyone had seen Ace holding Shadow's tongue. He let go, only to have Shadow pick him up by the waist and dangle him upside down behind his back. Everyone laughed, shocked and finding it humorous what Shadow did.

"SHADOW!" Came Ace's cry as he dropped him, making sure Ace would land on his back, not neck or head.

Ace got up, and started to chase Shadow around the building, while Shadow was laughing, and sticking his tongue out.

"Great, Shadow's hyper again." Mylene said.

"We're not gonna win." Hydron told them.

"What I miss this time?" Gus asked.

Keith handed him his phone to show the picture.

"Aw, I miss Shadow getting tortured."

"Let's go to bed." Volt said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Cheryl: *looking at Shadow and Ace*

Ace: *grabbed Shadow's tongue.*

Shadow: *giving up*

Cheryl: *laughing* ok, shadow transations:

let go of my tongue

and he's pressing on it!

ah shaddup

let go, of my tongue, before i kick, your ass


End file.
